A Moment In Time
by Star Madison
Summary: Everyone has gathered in Rizenbul for a special event. Questions are asked about people's future. Light RoyxEd, WinryxAl.


Well, I'm back again for a third try. Cheers for me? Yep. Welcome to my insanity. I'll keep this brief. This is an RoyxEd/EdxRoy and AlxWinry/WinryxAl fic. If you have any problems with homosexuality then go away. No one is holding a gun to your head to read this. There are safer fics out there which are easy to find.

This is set after the movie yet Ed did not go through the gate to destroy it. He stayed in his own world. And! I hated the fact they killed Hughes off. So guess what? He doesn't die and Roy did not lose an eye at the end of the anime. Hughes is technically in the story but he doesn't get any interaction! He is alive though since it sucked they killed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In Rizenbul_

It's a bright, sunny summer day with large fluffy white clouds, a perfect day. Dozens of people sit in chairs as they stare at the small altar set up for this moment. Two men stand by the altar, both wearing tuxedos. The shorter of the two fiddles with a small box in his pocket as he shifts nervously. Roy Mustang glances at his younger lover and holds back a smile as he places a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Be patient. Your brother will be here and you won't lose the rings."

"I have every right to be nervous! My little brother is getting **_married!"_**

"You say that as if I don't know. I am the one acting as the priest."

"Only because they wanted you to be part of the wedding."

Before he can reply, another man makes his way to them at a fast walk, looking embarressed as he comes to a halt next to his older brother. He gives them both a tense, nervous smile as he hunches his shoulders, trying to look calm and collected.

"How do I look?"

His voice squeaks as he speaks, swallowing hard and tugs at his collar a few times.

"You look great, Al."

"..Th..thanks brother."

A throat being cleared gets the brothers' attention and Roy lifts an eyebrow at them before nodding towards the spot where Winry is standing. Nervously, they fall quiet as she starts walking up the aisle towards the three men, a banquet of small white flowers in her hands. Her knee length white dress flows around her legs as she approaches with a bright smile on her face. She comes to a halt next to Al and gives all of them another smile as she stands there patiently.

Roy smiles back at her as he starts to read from the small book in his hand, eyes focused on the words. He pitches his voice to be heard by everyone clearly.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together today to join together this man and this woman in, which is commended to be honorable among all; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this union these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Alphonse and Winry from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

Do you Alphonse take Winry to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and to hold, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Al swallows very hard as he stares at Winry, his head bopping up and down as he manages to croak out.

"I do."

Faint laughter ripples through the gathering of people.

"Do you Winry take Alphonse to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and to hold, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

Her voice comes out strong and clear, a complete counterpart of Al's answer to the question and she smiles at him.

Silence falls as Roy glances over at Ed and twitches slightly on seeing the dazed, far off expression on his face. His eyes flicker back at Al and Winry then shifts and stomps on his lover's foot, causing him to howl in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU BASTARD!"

"..."

"..."

"..EDWARD!"

He freezes as he stares at the now pissed off Winry then looks at Al before finally letting his gaze settle on Roy who is giving him a bland look in return. Suddenly a light seems to click on and a look of horror spreads across his face.

"...the rings...?"

"Yes!"

"Okay okay!"

He fumbles in his pocket and removes the box quickly, flipping it open and shoves the rings at his brother and Winry before darting away.

"Winry. With this ring, I promise to love you for the rest of our lives. Through happiness and despair. Until the day we are parted."

Al carefully slides the ring onto her finger, a smile on his face. She matches his smile with one of her own.

"Al, with this ring, I promise to love you for the rest of our lives. Through it all until the day we are separated."

Her attention is then focused on his hand as she slides the ring onto his finger. The smile on her face looks to be permanently painted on and nothing could cause it vanish.

"Ahem. And so, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. May your days be filled with happiness and each other.

With these rings I now announce you married. You may kiss the bride now."

At the same time, they lean in to share their first kiss as newlyweds but end up bumping noses to the laughter and cheers of the crowd. They grin sheepishly at one another before managing to kiss on the second attempt. Roy gives the newlyweds a fond smile as he closes the book and passes it to the woman who seems to magically appear next to him.

_A little later_

"They'll be happy."

"Of course, Fuhrer."

"Lieutenant, while we are here, I am not the Fuhrer. I am merely another guest at the wedding of a very good friend. That is all. At the very least, just call me sir if you can not call me by my name."

"As you wish, sir."

"You won't call me by my first name."

"No, sir."

"Hm. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much, sir. The people of Rizenbul have been very welcoming. They are happy that young Alphonse and Winry have finally married."

"As am I. It is always nice to see young couples so happy together."

"Sir, may I speak freely?"

"Lieutenant, when have you had anything less? But feel free to say what is on your mind."

"Will you and Edward be considering marriage?"

Dark eyes blink as he turns towards the woman in confusion as a faint frown crosses his face as he stands there, considering the question. His eyes automatically scan the gathering until they locate Edward speaking with his brother and new sister-in-law. The frown is replaced by a smile.

"Perhaps. It would be up to Edward. I will not push him into something he might now want."

He doesn't receive an answer to that and when he looks over, he sees she has left him alone once more. With a shake of his head, he goes towards the buffet set up under a large open air tent with tables under another one. He fills a plate with food and goes to sit down, about to pick up his fork when arms wrap around his shoulders. Warm breathe brushes his ear.

"I saw Riza and you speaking. Do I need to worry about what you were talking about?"

"Marriage. She believes we are in need of being married."

"Do you want to?"

Roy twists around partly to face the younger man, seeing the look on his face and gently places a hand on his cheek. He allows a smile to appear as he focuses completely on Edward.

"One day."

"You aren't going to give me a straight answer, are you?"

"I did. I am simply leaving when up to you."

He doesn't get any answer but the arms squeeze gently on his shoulders for a moment before untangling and without a sound, Edward is gone, leaving Roy with his thoughts. He knows that nothing will separate them and is far happier with Edward in his life then he was without him. He looks towards Al and Winry as they talk with friends and smiles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! flops Here to hoping that the muses are finally happy with me for awhile now. I don't know if I can stand having the FMA characters trying to beat me up to do more stories. But knowing me...I'll end up writing some more stories.

And yes, I know that I ripped wedding vows to pieces but most of these people are alchemists and don't believe in a god so I had to remove any and all mentions of a holy spirit. It's also my own belief that there is not a god. Believe what you will but don't try to force your beliefs on others. Prejudice is the root of most evils.


End file.
